We Are
by rndmnrd
Summary: Ever After High's just been told that they are going to be hosting "Merston High" for the nest few weeks. They know nothing of the school other than it is the sister school to their own. Monster High's learned of the fears and problems going on at their sister school, Ever After High, and have come to show them the truth. At least, after they trick them that is. CANON/CRACK SHIPS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my EAH/MH crossover. I really hope you guys like it. Couple-wise I'm using Cleo/Deuce, Abbey/Heath, Lagoona/Gil, Ghoulia/Slow Mo, Operetta/Johnny, Holt/Catty (last 2 my MH crack OTPs), Toralei/Jackson ('cause I can), Draculaura/Clawd, Raven/Dexter, Lizzie/Daring, Briar/Hopper, Sparrow/Poppy, and Holly/Alistair (last 2 my EAH crack OTPs). I again really hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"All students please report to the auditorium at this time. Thank you." The Ever After High intercom crackled and shut off at the end of that. All the students glanced around their classrooms in confusion before packing their things and heading towards the outdoor auditorium.

"I wonder what this is all about." Ashlynn said, clasping Hunter's arm in apprehension. Headmaster Grimm almost never holds announcements without future notice. The fact that it was happening was worrisome.

"I'm sure everything with will be fine, Ash. He probably just forgot to inform us." Truthfully, Hunter was just as worried as his girlfriend. But, he kept that thought to himself. A voice called his name and he looked up from Ashlynn. Raven, Cedar and Cerise were waving at him and gesturing to the seats they saved. He smiled despite the current problem and pulled his girlfriend towards them.

"Have you seen Maddie yet?" Raven asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"No, we haven't" Ashlynn said from his side. "Does anyone know what this is all about?"

"I honestly don't know." Cedar said casting her eyes downward to her lap. Hunter could tell she was upset.

"It's alright. Hey, there's Maddie." He pointed behind them at the curly haired girl as she sat down beside Raven. A smile stretched across the mad girls face and she waved at them. She opened her mouth to say something, only the Headmaster seemed to beat her to it.

"Everyone, please take your seats. I'm sorry for the sudden announcement, but it was very short notice." Headmaster Grimm almost looked annoyed more than anything else. As the school quieted down, he began again, "Many of you don't know but Ever After High has a sister school in Salem known as," he looked down at a page in his hands, "Merston High. Their school is being fumigated and repaired for the upcoming year. Unfortunately, they need about a week or two more than the summer can give. For their final weeks, they asked to stay and learn here." Headmaster Grimm sighed lightly before continuing, "I am allowing it. In your rooms will be the names of two Merston High students who will be staying with you. There is to be no fuss or complaints about who you are staying with. Merston High is again, our sister school. We are to pay them the upmost respect and care. Thank you. You are dismissed to your rooms for preparation." With a wave of his hand, Headmaster Grimm got down from the podium. The students though, were buzzing with excitement.

"This is going to be so cool!" cried Raven. The other rebels around her nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to meet who I'll be staying with!" exclaimed Ashlynn, glancing up at Hunter with beaming eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I just hope me and Dexter don't get stuck with a couple of slobs." He laughed, the others laughing with him. He stopped at the hall for the boys dorms and gave Ashlynn a peck on the cheek, "See you at dinner."

She giggled and pressed an identical kiss onto his lips, "See you then."

Smiling happily, Hunter pulled out his room key and walked in. A piece of paper, probably slid in under the door, was on the floor. Picking it up, Hunter read the names: _Gil Webber and Jackson Jekyll_. "Interesting," he said aloud.

"What's interesting?" Hunter's heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he spun around to see Dexter at the doorway. Sighing, Hunter laid a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Don't do that man. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Dexter simply laughed and took the page out of Hunter's hands.

"So, Jackson Jekyll and Gil Webber, huh? They don't sound too bad." Dexter said reading the paper.

"Yeah," breathed Hunter, "Maybe this will be ok." Dexter gave him an odd look, but nodded in agreement. "So," Hunter said, clapping his hands, "Let's clean this place up a bit, yeah?"

* * *

"Attention all Monster High students attending the trip to Ever After High, please make sure you packed up your fake spirit wear in the Main Office. If you haven't created a room, please see Mr. Rotter in the Dead Languages classroom. And remember, your report time is 7:00 sharp tomorrow morning. All students not attending must get the scheduled work that they will be missing by the end of this week. Thank you and have a fangulous evening." At that, the intercom shut off.

"Hey, Draculaura, have you figured out your room yet?" The young vampire turned around to see Frankie just behind her.

Smiling widely she replied, "Oh yes. I and Elissabat are sharing. What about you?"

"Clawdeen and I are staying together. This is so totally voltage, don't you think?" Frankie cried, her bolts sparking.

"Fangsolutly! I just can't wait!" Draculaura would be sparking just as much as her friend if she had the bolts to do it. Monster High sociology and psychology classes proposed a test to the Headmistress. After learning that Monster High's sister school, Ever After High, was a school of normies without any sort of knowledge of monster. They decided that, since the school was clearly riddled with discrimination against the norm, they were going to trick them into seeing them as normies. When they learned of the fumigation and the repairs that needed to be done, they proposed the idea to the Headmistress who then approved it. Almost the entire student disembody was going and they were all _dying _to go.

"Ghouls!" The two ghouls turned to see Cleo strutting towards them, a look of despair on her face, "The most dreadful thing has happened."

"What's wrong Cleo? Is your dad not letting you go?" Frankie asked, worry lining her face too.

"Oh, that is not it at all! I'm going; they just told me that I'm restricted to only _two_ suitcases of clothes! Isn't that just the most horrific thing you've ever heard?!" Cleo raised a hand to her forehead in a dramatic flair.

Ghoulia groaned beside her but the Egyptian just gave another dramatic sigh. Rolling her eyes, Ghoulia still smiled at her diva of a beast friend. The other ghouls laughed at her gesture and they began to walk down the halls to leave, anxious to come back tomorrow.

* * *

**There we go! I really hope you guys liked it! I'll updated soon with a new chapter. Please also check out my previous and current works of MH one-shots and EAH one-shots, the latter of the two is on hiatus. I'll see you guys soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back guys. I know that it's been about forever and that I haven't done anything on this account for several months. I'm really sorry about that, but here is chapter 2. I'll try to update more now that I have some free time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, students, please listen up." Headmistress Bloodgood waved her hands to quiet the students before taking her own head into them. "In front of all of you now is a small package containing two pills, a red one and a blue one. Before you enter Ever After High, you are to take the red pill. It will give you the appearance of a normal human. The pill contains a similar magic to that of mirror magic that your classmate Cupid used to join the school earlier this year. The magic will not wear off. At the end of the experiment you are going to take the blue pill which will cancel the previous magic." Sliding the red pill into her mouth, Headmistress Bloodgood nodded to everyone else to take it as well. A murmuring broke out among the students as they changed from monstrous to normal. Nightmare gave a whinny, effectively quieting everyone. "No one is to take the second pill early without my permission. Now, welcome to Ever After High!" With a gesture out the window, every ghoul and monster stared in awe at the castle.

"Wow," breathed Lagoona, "this place looks incredible!" Looking over at Gil sitting beside her, she giggled.

"What?" he asked, a flash of fear crossing his face as he removed the glass container of water from his head.

Giggling some more she placed a gentle hand onto his chest. "It's nothing, love. You just look ridiculous as a normie." She gave him a broad, toothy smile before returning to staring at the castle.

It was the truth though, as vampires lost their fangs and werewolf and werecats lost their claws and their ears shrunk to normal ones, the school for teenage monsters became relatively, well, normal. It was almost more frightening to see the zombies with a normal skin tone than their usual different one. Most of the werewolves and werecats were rubbing the place where their ears used to be in confusion and slight disappointment. Nevertheless, the captivating sight of the castle and the thought of what they're going to be doing was enough to get them to simply let it happen.

"I can't boo-lieve this! It's amazing! It's beautiful! It's-it's," Lagoona was at a loss for what to say.

Thankfully, Gil had just the word for it, "Magical."

"Yeah," she sighed, "magical, that's the perfect word for it." She let her head fall onto his shoulder, smiling up at him.

As the bus came to a screeching halt, Mr. Hackington's voice crackled over the loudspeaker installed in the bus, "Now we are going to do this in an orderly fashion! You are to stay seated until your name is called. Then you are to get your luggage and proceed with your guide to your predetermined rooms. If any of you don't have a room, well you should have gotten one! Now then, Sloman Mortavitch!"

As Mr. Hackington continued to rattle off names, the rest of the students busied themselves with gossip and iCoffins.

"Ghoulia and I are rooming with two girls named Ashlynn and Briar. Appartently their some sort of "princesses." Huh, imposters!" Cleo used her fingers to put air-quotations around the word princesses.

"Clawdeen and I are staying with some girls from Wonderland! Their names are Kitty and Maddie. I'm sparking at the bolts to meet them. Well, I would be, if I still had bolts to spark." Frankie laughed at her own joke and the other ghouls soon joined her. As Frankie said that, Mr. Hackington called her name over the loudspeaker and she made her way to the front of the large bus they used to get there. A second, similar one was just behind them carrying more normie-fied monsters to Ever After High.

Before they knew it, all the Monster High students were walking the halls of the castle on their way to start the experiment of their unlives.

Tugging along her suitcase, Draculaura glanced back at Elissabat who was just a few steps behind her. Elissabat's eyes were glued to the captivating golden walls and deep red curtains, but as though she could feel her old friend's eyes on her, she looked up to meet Draculaura's eyes. Smiling widely (it felt weird without her fangs) Draculaura asked the question that had been bouncing around in her mind since they got to the castle, "Are you as nervous to meet them as I am?"

A small laugh left Elissabat's lips before she brought a hand up to rest on Draculaura's shoulder, "Oh, fangsolutely."

The pink-haired former vampire was surprised for a moment, not expecting that answer, before falling into a fit of giggles with her. They arrived at the room still giggling. Giving each other one last look, they knocked twice on the door. Without missing a single beat, they door flew open and they were greeted with bright golden light. Out of sheer habit the former-ghouls shielded themselves from it.

"Welcome to Ever After High!" A chipper voice cheered. Straightening themselves and blinking at the still-harsh light, Draculaura and Elissabat looked at their new roommate for the first time. She was taller than them (though vampires are naturally short) with blonde curls and boo-tiful blue eyes. Her skin was fair and she was smiling in a way that made her seem way too happy. "My name," she said in a sweet voice, "is Apple White. My other roommate Raven will be here shortly. But, please, come in, come in."Opening the door wider, Apple ushered them inside.

"I'm Draculaura and this is Elissabat."Draculaura said as they placed their suitcases in an open space.

"Wonderlanid-iful! Say, you look awful similar. Are you two sisters?"

The ghouls laughed at that, causing the girl smile to fade slightly. "No," Elissabat said through her giggles, "we are just good friends."

"Beast friends." Draculaura stated, smiling. "So, Apple, where are we going to sleep?"

"Hello, Milton." Headmistress Bloodgood greeted with a straight stolid face.

"Lilia Bloodgood. You owe me a lot for doing this do you understand that?" Headmaster Grimm said as he turned his desk chair to look at her properly.

"Oh, Milton," Bloodgood said with a small smirk on her face, "the real question is: how much do you understand?"

Grimm furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"'Fronti Nulla Fides', Milton." Bloodgood said with her smirk growing ever wider, "'Fronti Nulla Fides.'"

* * *

**And there it is! I really hope that you guys like it and will stay with me now that I have some time to write again. Like I said I'll try to update more often, but I'm afraid that you're just going to have to bare with me as I try to do this in my semi-busy life. But for now, I will see you all soon! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been ages since I've been on here, but rest assured I'm not going to leave you all hanging. It's going to take longer than some of you may like, but I'm going to try to update as much as I can with school/work bogging me down. So, here is a long waited Chapter 3. Some of the ships have changed though. Lizzie/Daring is not happening, Hopper/Briar is not happening but Hopper/Ginger might. An added ship is Frankie/Neighthan. Anywho... Enjoy!**

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was strangely tense as the Ever After High students carefully watched the new ones eat. Specifically, the single boys took great pleasure checking out the new girls around the castle. Hopper Croakington, one of the many, kept his glances between the bowl of oatmeal in front of his and the pink haired ghoul across the way.

She was prettier than any girl he's ever seen. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a beautiful aqua color. Her hair was purple with lighter and darker shades running through it and, from what he could hear, she spoke in a French accent.

"You should talk to her." A voice said behind him, giving him a start. The red-head sheepishly looked over his shoulder to see Dexter Charming giving him a smug smile.

"Like I could ever manage that without turning into a dumb frog," Hopper sighed and spooned some of the, now lukewarm oatmeal, into his mouth. "Besides," he said around the food, "who are you to give me _that_ advice?"

But Dexter didn't go the rose color Hopper was expecting. Instead, his eyes lit up a bit and his smug smile grew into a smirk. "Funny thing, I've already talked to, and gone on a date with, my crush," Dexter said and glanced over his shoulder at Raven. The dark-haired girl gave him a small smile and a wave.

"Wait, what?" Hopper perked up hearing this and turned to look at his friend straight on. "When did that happen?"

Dexter laughed and slid into the seat beside the frog prince, "We went to the movies together. Remember? I'm sure that I told you about it."

Hopper ran his fingers through his red curls trying to remember. He could vaguely think of Dexter mentioning the movies but nothing about going with Raven. But, before he could bring it up, the bell rang. Giving one last glance over his shoulder at the beautiful girl at the next table over, his heart caught in his throat when she met his eyes. Then his heart nearly stopped when she smiled at him.

* * *

No event has ever shook the Muse-ic class as much as when Raven Queen tried to take the class. That was what Catty Noir was told when her roommate Rosabella Beauty walked her to the class. _'Well, I guess they've never had a werecat pop star in their class.'_ Catty held back a small laugh as the teacher began a lecture on proper vocal warm ups. Picking up her pen, she began doodling in the margin of her page. Her mind began to wander back to their arrangement.

The Headless Headmistress said that they couldn't tell anyone what they are and who they are. These students apparently have no idea about the existence of monsters, or that they aren't the things of their nightmares. They don't even know that they can be free from their destinies; understanding that there are nice monsters might be a bit much for them. That meant that singing some of her singles may not be the best idea.

Everyone began moving around her and Catty was shaken out of her thoughts. Glancing around, she saw all the princesses getting into a line. The large chalkboard read, 'Hitting Proper Pitches'. Quickly, she made her way into the line with the others and watched to see what they were really doing. Apple White was the first to go and the teacher named three pitches that she had to sing. She sang the first two pitches fine, but the last of which wavered, and then fell below the pitch. Catty winced lightly and everyone turned to look at her. She looked around confused, _'Did I do something wrong?'_

One of the girls behind her scoffed before muttering under her breath, "Like you could do better than Apple White?" and it clicked in Catty's head. This was _Apple White_. No one is better than Apple White at anything. Or, at least, anything that she's supposed to be good at. And that included singing.

Lost in her thoughts for the second time that class, Catty found herself in the front of the line. Stepping forward, Catty waited for the teacher to give the pitches she was meant to sing.

"An A, C and an E, Miss uhmm…"

"Noir. Catty Noir." With that Catty sang the three pitches like she has for years. And judging from the shocked looks she got, she was pretty sure that she hit all three dead on. The room was silent for a moment and was only broken by the sound of Catty's heals as she confidently made her way to the end of the line. She caught Apple's eye as she walked past and gave a small smirk to the princess. _'If only they knew.'_

* * *

The intercom crackled to life in Blondie and Cupid's dorm and the voice of Headmistress Bloodgood spoke through it, "_Merston _High students, your curfew is midnight to be out of the halls. Anyone found breaking this without permission will be punished accordingly. Thank you."

"How many people do you think are going to break that one?" Rochelle said with a laugh.

Cupid laughed with her before saying, "Probably every vampire and werewolf." The two of them laughed again before settling into silence.

Cupid never realized how much she missed this. All of her monster friends. She was rooming with Rochelle and Robecca and she really missed them. And right now, with just her and Venus waiting for Blondie and Rochelle to come back from the Library, Cupid has just realized how much she missed being a monster. Opening her mouth to say something else, she was cut off by the door swinging open and a furious Blondie running in. Rochelle quietly poked her head in after her looking just as upset.

Cupid stood and walked over to Blondie's bed where the girl flung herself down, face first. "Blondie," Cupid began, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that Sparrow Hood was on a study date with Poppy O'Hair!" Blondie said before burying herself back into her pillows.

Cupid furrowed her eyebrows before speaking up again, "Blondie, I thought you said you didn't care about who Sparrow dated?"

Blondie turned over on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I didn't care who he dated," she said, not looking at Cupid. "I didn't care because I was sure he was going to ask me out any time now. But now he was in the Library with Poppy, with his arm around her, the two of them reading the same book and I don't know what to do! And why her? I'm a royal, a princess. I deserve to have Sparrow, not her!"

Very softly, Robecca said, "Often times, love, the person you expect to fall in love with and the person that you do, are very different. I know from experience."

"Oui," added Rochelle, "you often forget that when a crush blinds you."

Blondie sighed again and Cupid looked at her monster friends and shrugged before yawning. Laughing lightly, Cupid said, "C'mon ladies, let's get some sleep."

* * *

**And, there it is! I hope that you guys liked it. Hopper is such a cutie to write and I adore Catty. Plus, jealous Blondie is really fun to write too. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think or what you may want to see. I will not let this story die, but you guys are going to have to bare with me as I try. Anyway, I'll see you next time! Bye!**


End file.
